


One more night

by fanetjuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: The final battle against the dead is coming and Sansa doesn’t want to die knowing only Ramsay touched her. She asks Theon for help…





	One more night

One more night.

Maybe that was all that they had left.

One more night.

One more night to say their goodbyes, to tell those they loved that they loved them, to forgive themselves their mistakes and to apologise for all the times they had hurt others. Everything that stayed unsaid and everything that stayed undone, could be left unsaid and undone forever.

Sansa forced herself to smile when she took a sip from her soup. She had said everything she had wanted to say. She had told Jon that she believed in him, even though she did wonder what would happen to the North once this war was over. She had told Arya that she was brave and that Sansa was proud of her. And now she was here with Theon, telling him over and over again that he was forgiven, that what he had done for her and what he was about to do for Bran was enough. That the price he had paid and everything it had cost him was enough. At least for her.

And yet, there was one more thing she regretted. And she wasn’t sure if she dared to ask anyone to help her right it.

“What’re you thinking?” Theon cocked his head and he put his empty bowl aside. 

She kept the smile on her face while she bent her head. “It's rather silly, actually.” 

Theon’s hand grabbed hers. “If it’s bothering you on what could be your last night on earth, it’s far from silly.” His other hand reached for her chin and forced her to look up at him. “Tell me.”

She swallowed. If she would keep her mouth shut now and would die tomorrow, she would spend the entire afterlife wondering what would have happened if she had just asked.

“Come on, San, tell me.” Theon pouted and Sansa let out a soft chuckle. 

“Fine.” She put down her empty bowl too and locked her glance with his. “I’m thinking…” She paused. Normally she was quite good with words, but for some reason they somehow failed her now. “If I die.” Maybe she should use when instead of if. “Ramsay will be the only one who ever touched me. I will never know how it feels to be touched by someone who actually…” She closed her eyes. “Likes me. Loves me. Cares about what I’m feeling. Wants me to enjoy those touches just as much as he does.”

When she looked up she saw how Theon swallowed and how tears gleamed in his eyes. He had lost so much. He was an entirely different person now as he had been years ago, when they had left Winterfell and had not known how badly that would end. He was no longer the cocky and overconfident boy. He was a man now, broken and shattered and rebuilt on his own mistakes.

“It's a silly thing to worry about with the army of the death marching upon us. I know.” She shook her head, but Theon didn’t let go of her hand and he didn’t let go of her chin.

“It's not.” He whispered. “It's not silly, Sansa.” He avoided her glance. “You deserve to know how it feels.” He looked back at her and Sansa hesitated.

Was this an invitation for her to ask what she wanted to ask? Wouldn’t he think it was weird? Wouldn’t it make him sad? Wouldn’t it remind him too much of what he had lost and of all the things he could no longer do? 

“Theon?” She took a deep breath and gathered all her courage. “I know that this must be weird for you, but…” She felt her heart racing in her chest and her cheeks heated up despite the burning cold. “Would you be willing to…” She didn’t finish her question. She didn’t know how.

“Do you want me to?” Theon’s voice sounded hoarse, but he moved a little closer towards her. His hair had gotten longer since the last time she had seen him. And somehow he even seemed a little more handsome too. 

“Yes.” Sansa stretched out her hand and she touched his stubbled cheek. “I wouldn’t want it to be anyone else.”

A smile spread across Theon’s face and he leaned into her touch. “We’ve got no time to lose then.” He stood up and he pulled Sansa to her feet too. 

Her knees trembled a little, but all the way towards her bedroom, the bedroom that had once been her parents’, she kept on smiling.

As soon as they had closed the wooden door behind them she wrapped her arms around his neck. She played with his long blond curls and she felt his chest moving up and down rapidly against hers. 

With a crooked smile he leaned in. First his forehead touched hers. Then he let his nose brush hers and the moment he pressed his soft lips on her mouth she closed her eyes. His kiss was a little hesitant at first, as if he expected her to change her mind any moment now.

But she tightened her grip on his neck and parted her lips to let his tongue in. 

As a little girl she had read countless stories about fairly young maidens falling in love with handsome knights. More than once she had imagined how it would feel to kiss such a brave young man. 

But this kiss, this kiss was even better than each and every one of her fantasies had been. 

And while he kept his lips firmly on hers, his hands started to take off her clothes.

He took off her fur cloak. He unlaced her dress and he interrupted their kiss to help her step out of it. And after one more look and an encouraging nod from her, he also took off her small clothes.

The cold wind touched her naked skin and yet she could only focus on Theon, staring at her like no one had ever stared at her before.

He wasn’t staring at her with hunger in his eyes. He wasn’t hurrying to push her on the bed to make her his. He wasn’t following some animalistic instinct. He was simply staring at her as if she was the most beautiful girl in the world and he was thankful that he was here with her, in this room, right now. 

She smiled when she took off her boots and watched how he took off his.

“I’ll keep my pants on.” Theon took off his jacket and then he pulled his white shirt over his head. “It’s not like there’s anything useful in there.”

The smile on Sansa’s face faltered, but she placed the palm of her hand to his naked chest. “I'm sure I can thank you properly in another way.” She moved her hand to his neck and kissed him again.

“It’s about you, Sansa.” Theon placed his hands on her shoulders and he gently pushed her away. “And being the one to do this, is already thanks enough.” His lips kissed the corner of her mouth and then he left a trail of soft kisses on her cheek, on her sensitive neck, on her collarbone and bare shoulder. 

A shiver of the pleasant kind rolled down her spine and she closed her eyes to take in every touch to its fullest. His hands rested in her sides now and the next few kisses landed on her breast. “I wanna lie down…” She buried her hand in his hair and she opened her eyes when Theon looked up at her again.

“Let's lie down then.” His hand slid under her legs and he lifted her up. 

They had only been a few steps away from the bed and yet she enjoyed being carried there. Almost as much as she enjoyed him laying her down carefully.

Theon placed on knee on either side of her hips and then he continued where he had left. While his tongue circled around her nipple, he took the other breast in his hand. 

Ramsay’s hands had always left bruises. He had savoured every scream for help and every tear from pain.

But Theon’s hands were tender and soft and each stroke of his thumb and each lick of his tongue made the warm feeling in her belly grow. He left another trail of kisses when he moved his mouth to her other nipple and a groan escaped her throat when one of his hands slid lower and lower, over her belly, in between her legs.

Every bit of skin he had touched or kissed started to tingle, but when his finger slid between her folds she moaned and arched her back.

Each kiss made her forget about the painful bite marks Ramsay had planted on her breasts and belly. Each touch erased the bruises Ramsay had left all over her body. And Theon's finger, moving in agonising slow circles around her clit, made her forget about the countless of times Ramsay had wounded her when forcefully pushing himself into her.

Absentmindedly her hands went through Theon’s hair. 

“More…” She whispered, even though she could already feel her muscles tensing slowly. 

But Theon looked up at her with a smile on his face and he pushed the finger that was circling around her clit slowly inside. 

And where Ramsay’s movements had always hurt, she now realised that Theon’s finger slipped in with ease, that easily that he could slid in a second finger while Sansa buried her sharp nails in the bare skin of his shoulders. 

Theon bent his fingers slightly and while he kept on moving and teasing he started to kiss her belly and thighs until he eventually planted his next kisses between her folds too.

Countless of shivers rolled down her spine. The fire inside her belly started to spread throughout her entire body. And for a short few seconds the world, the war and the army of the death felt miles and miles and miles away.

When she opened her eyes she caught Theon staring at her. He had a grin on his face and yet there were tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Theon…” Sansa lifted her hands up to wipe as many tears away as she could. “I'm so sorry, I didn’t…” She couldn’t finish her sentence.

Theon leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on her lips before he carefully laid down next to her. “It’s okay.” His hand wiped strands of her long red hair from her face and Sansa placed her hand on his chest once more. “I hope you liked it.”

Sansa smiled and she used the tip of her finger to draw circles on his naked skin, around his nipple. “Thank you…” She let her other hand wander over his skin too. “I wouldn’t have wanted to miss this.” She touched his abs and then she moved her hands to his back.

He stiffened when she let the tips of her fingers slid into the back of his pants. “You'll feel it again.” Theon swallowed and Sansa slowly slid her hands in even further. “You're not gonna die tomorrow. And when this war is over, you’re gonna find a nice young man to marry who knows what to do and how to love you.”

Sansa smiled and she closed her eyes while she let her head rest on his chest. If she would survive the war, she hoped Theon would too. Because in that case she didn’t have to go find someone. In that case she already had. 


End file.
